Love In a Picture
by Catnip
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma fall in love, and it's all thanks to alcohol and sex, well kinda


Disclaimer: I do not now nor ever shall own Dragon Ball Z  
Author's Note: It's another V/B get together fic. Very romantic though I must say, and I think I touched on a new level when I was writeing this. So I really hope you guys like it.  
  
Love In a Picture  
by Catnip  
  
Bulma was always attracted to him. She have been ever since Namek. She had forgotten about it for awile, after Yamcha came back. Yamcha was changing, not in a good way. The spark was gone. It had been gone for years, she figured it out a little to late. When they broke up it wasn't haert breaking it was a releif. She could finally be free. She had no reason not to flirt with other men or feel bad when she would go out without him. Bulma wouldn't have to worry about any one except herself.... and Vegeta. Even though she found Vegeta very temptingly sexy, she resisted becasue she thought she knew what kind of person he was. Arrogant, selfish, stubborn, and sometimes cruel. Bulma loved when they argued. It was so invigorating. Just being near Vegeta made her feel alive. He wasn't dull like Yamcha. Vegeta had an everlating spark of energy to him that Bulma lived off. Each time they were in the same room she felt like seducing him, at first it was just to bother him, but then it grew to the point where she would would do it out of instinct.   
  
Bulma never knew it but Vegeta would have kissed the ground she walked on if only she would say so. When Vegeta first laid eyes on the woman he fell for her. She looked compleatly diffrent from Sayian women. They all looked the same black hair black eyes, all on a masculine figure that Vegeta never found attractive. But Bulma met his deepest desire. He had always desired goddess like qualities in a girl.   
  
Bulma also fed the flame of his anger. Her tempting behavior triggered his mental defenses, but he could only respond to her with equal emotion. The only reason Vegeta would spend so many hours in the gravity chamber was so he could prevent himself from taking her into a fury of passion. But he was none the less in complete love with her.   
  
Bulma was spending the night in her room enjoying the company of her mini-bar. She keeped her television tuned to the comedy channel, and given the fact that Bulma was a little tipsy made her behavior a little bit uncontrolable. Vegeta walked into the room and demanded to know why Bulma was making so much noise. Bulma colasped onto Vegeta's chest while laughing uncontrollably.   
"Woman what are you doing."   
she continued to laugh as she kissed Vegeta's neck, and even though Vegeta loved it he knew she was under the influence. He pulled her off and carried her to her bed.   
"Oh I knew this is what you wanted Vegeta, to get in bed with me"  
"It it'll only happen in my mind for now, but you need to stop this nonsense and go to sleep."  
"Oh stop it" she said pulling him onto the bed next to her "Come on I havent had sex in 6 months"  
"I would have preffered not to know that"  
Bulma cuddled closer to Vegeta and wrapped her arms around him.  
"Pleeeeease" she begged  
Vegeta was about to decline, but reluctantly agreed. As soon as he did he looked down only to find that Bulma had passed out.  
  
He stayed with her that night, and woke with her the next morning.  
"Good crap, what the hell happened last night?" she mutterd the next morning  
"You were drinking again" Vegeta replied as he opened his eyes  
"Wait we didn't have sex did we?"   
"Absolutly not! Why would you think that I would ever mate with a low human such as yourself?!." He yelled.   
"Oh stupid me Vegeta. I guess I forgot that people who don' have sex together wake up in seperate beds." she said sarcasticly.   
Vegeta was still half asleep and not in the mood to move out of the bed.  
Bulma's head was pounding and she fell back into bed next to Vegeta.   
  
Bulma woke up again two hours later and found her self looking over Vegeta. She was surprised she wasn't drunk, because with each passing second she found Vegeta more and more attractive. Bulma began to day dream and she wondered   
"what is he is the one I'm supposed to be with. I think that I could be happy with him. He's perfect, but he's still arrogant and selfish, but then agian, maybe not."  
Vegeta opened his eyes and nearly scared the crap out of Bulma. She calmed down and settled back against her pillow. Then Vegeta did something unexpected he stradled Bulma and looked directly at her into her eyes.  
"Vegeta why are you looking at me like that?"  
"Only because I never have before, You know that your eyes are beautiful."   
He said it very quaintly and honestly as if he had never said those exact words to anyone in his life ever before. Bulma almost didn't take him seriously.  
"What?" she asked him in a dazed voice  
Then everything stopped. Birds stopped chirping, the wind stopped blowing, any one who was doing anything stopped and Vegeta took the stage. He leaned down and kissed Bulma sweetly and tenderly on the lips.   
Then the moment stopped and the world resumed it's cycle. But none the less, as things just began to make sense Bulma was more confused than anyone.   
"Vegeta what are you doing?" she said sitting up and pushing him across the bed. Vegeta was at a loss for words.  
"I was um....confused. I thought....you were...a pillow, no..uh..my um..."   
"Vegeta what is going on?"   
He then regained his composure and explained in his best manner how he felt.   
"Woman how dare you! What gives you the right to be so beautiful, your a human. I'm a Sayian, what gives you the power to control me the way you do?"  
"I don't know" she said. And even though she was partly confused she almost understood what he was saying. But was it possible that he loved her?  
"Vegeta what are you saying? do you...love..me?"  
"What? No!" he said  
"You're making no sense Vegeta, and I don't want you to start toying with my feelings."  
"Huh?"  
"Get out of my bed, and out of my room!" she said sternly as she pushed him off the bed  
"Woman you can't shove me!" he yelled  
"I don't care, get out" she said before sucessfully pushing him out of her door, and locking it.  
  
Later that day Bulma recieved a call from her parents who were in South City on buissness.   
"Hello?" she asked  
"Hi Bulma, it's your mother"  
"Hi Mom"  
"Honey I know we said that your father and I would be back today, but were going to be delayed until the day after tommorow."  
"Why?" she asked  
"Well your father and I were invited to give a confrence on the development of capsule technology, and he couldn't pass up the oppurtuity"  
"Well that's great Mom, have a fun time"   
"We will, bye honey"  
"Bye" she said hanging up the phone  
Bulma was partly relieved that her parenst weren't coming home so soon. Having them around would make thing even more akward than they already were. For the rest of the day Bulma stayed in her lab and tried to keep herself occupied with work. But that failed. She thought about having some drinks and falling asleep in front of the TV, but after last night it wouldn't compare to anything. Bulma continued to work untit 11 that night. By then she was worn out and had every intention of crawling into bed and sleeping until noon the next day. Then a sly and slightly evil idea crept into her head. Bulma tiptoed into Vegeta's room and closed the door.  
  
She creapt into his bed and began to take off her clothes. Her motive was none other but than to fool with Vegeta's feelings just like he did with her. Just as she was about to take off her bra her eye caught onto something. It was a small book that lay on Vegeta's night stand. She reached over Vegeta and picked it up. What she saw inside shocked and surprised her. It was her. Vegeta had filled this tiny book with drawings of nothing but her. It seemed so out of character because she could never think of Vegeta as an artist, yet his signature lay at the base of each sketch in the book. She flipped through the book. Some of the drawings were of her outside or doing work. Others showed her sleeping. Each sketch had incredible detail and surprising essence. Was this still Vegeta? The arrogant, prideful and rude prince who had almost no respect for her. But the again if he didn't have any respect for her why did he put her to sleep last night, and why did he have this incredible skill that he kept from her. A few more pictures caught her eyes, some of them were more erotic than others. Vegeta had sketched one of her bare chest, and another of her in the bath. Bulma wouldn't be surprised to know that Vegeta had on occasion snuck into her room and watched her sleep. But what did this all mean now. Did he love her? Because if he did, she might just love him back.  
  
Vegeta woke up the next morning and found Bulma snuggled up beside him. He then found his book open near her feet.  
"The timing is as good as any I guess." he mumbled as he picked up his book and a pencil. He adjusted Bulma's hair slightly and brushed her face lightly with his thumb, and began to draw another peice.  
  
Bulma awoke a few minutes later  
"Try not to move." he said  
"Are you drawing me?"  
"Yes"  
"Why?" she asked  
"I can't help it." he said   
Bulma settled back into her original position.  
"You're very good at that." she said "But I can understand why you didn't let anybody see your book."  
"Really? Why do you think that is?" he said trying to keep his focus.  
"Because you're a very private person and you need to have something for yourself. It helps your soul, dosent it?"  
"I suppose so, but your wrong. This was the only way I could explain the way I felt about you."  
"So you do.."  
"..love you. Yes I do" he said slowly  
"But why? You say everyday that I'm annoying, sarcastic and stubborn." she said  
"Well that is what makes you the person you are, and I like that person. I like knowing that even though you are stuborn and annoying your also beautiful and smart, and affectionate."  
"Affectionate?"  
"Well you were when you were drunk anyway"  
Bulma laughed at that.  
"Try to stay still, I'm almost done." he said  
Bulma felt like Fench model who was posing for a painting or a picture in a magizine. The essence of the whole experience was almost intimate.  
"I guess I'll be leaving then." he said  
"What, what do you mean?" she asked  
"I guess it would be pretty akward having me around now that you know how I feel."  
"No, don't think that. I want you here. Vegeta I don't know how I feel about you, but whatever it is that I am feeling it's good, and I like it. I don't want you to leave, not now, not ever. I don't know if I love you now, but I think that...I think that I could."  
"No, I don't want you to try to love me just because I love you." he said putting down his book  
"Oh stop it, look I said what I said and it isn't a lie. I think I could be falling in love with you, and it's not because I feel pressured. It's because I want to be with you, please."  
"Ok" he said "I won't go"  
"Thankyou."  
Vegeta handed her the finished drawing. Bulma was asleep on the bed, her arms tucked under her chin and her hair falling over the side of her face.  
"It's beautiful" she said  
"Your beautiful" he corrected her  
"I'm beautiful" she restated "and so are you."  
Vegeta smiled. A real guenuine smile. Bulma blushed as she settled back into the bed. Vegeta Kissed her, and she recieved it with warmth and affection.  
I'm pretty happy with the way this turned out. And I hoped you liked it because I had fun writeing it. So please leave a review, because honestly people even if you are lazy you have to have some sort of opinion about it, so might as well tell me. Bye. 


End file.
